ultimate_baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200216-history
A Baby Einstein Christmas
Characters * Rudy The Reindeer * Violet The Mouse * Misty The Mouse * Pavlov The Dog * Vivaldi The Duck * The Immortal Duck * Baabra The Sheep * Max The Sheep * Baby Noah The Elephant * Baby Monet The Zebra * Penelope The Penguin * Waldo The Walrus * Mark The Penguin * Otto The Owl * Parker The Polar Bear * Perry The Arctic Puffin * Jane The Monkey * Harry The Hippo * Mozart The Koala * Bard The Dragon * Roger The Rooster * Chillin' The Chicken * Isaac The Lion * Oliver The Octopus * Papageno The Dolphin * Neightan The Horse * Randy The Purple Raccoon * Wordsworth The Parrot * Flossy The Flamingo * Morris The Moose * Vincent Van Goat * Vivian Van Goat * Baby MacDonald The Cow * Leopold The Bear * Squirt The Pig * Gutteral The Kangaroo * Felicie Milliner * Victor Francois Xavier * Camille Le Haut * Dora * Nora * Odette * Louis Merante * Rudolph Dimitriev Stanislaw Artiem Rankovsky III * Rosita Mauri * Anna * Elsa * Prism The Peacock * Neptune The Turtle * Bubba The Bluebird Musical Selections * Jingle Bells, Traditional * Deck the Halls, Traditional * Toy Symphony, Leopold Mozart * Joy to the World, Traditional * Joy to the World, Reggae Style * 12 Days of Christmas, Caribbean Style * German Dance No. 3, "Sleigh Ride," W.A. Mozart * Jingle Bells, Traditional * Jingle Bells, Samba Style * Hanukkah Medley, Traditional * Bring a Torch, Jeanette Isabella, France * Snowbird on the Ashbank, Appalachia * The Wexford Carol, Celtic * Lo, How a Rose E'er Blooming, Germany * Oshogatsu (The New Year), Japan * We Wish You a Merry Christmas, Traditional * We Wish You a Merry Christmas, African Pop Style * Hallelujah Chorus, Handel * Silent Night, Traditional * I Saw Three Ships * Good King Wenceslas * We Three Kings * Adeste Fidelis * Jolly Old Saint Nicholas/Up on the Housetop * Over the River and Through the Woods * Toyland * Carol of the Bells * Do You Hear What I Hear? * Fum, Fum, Fum * Here We Come A-Wassailing * Ding! Dong! Merrily on High * The First Noel * O Christmas Tree * It Came Upon a Midnight Clear * Angels We Have Heard on High * All Through the Night * The Twelve Days of Christmas * Orchestra Tune-Up * Brandenburg Concerto No. 4, 1st Movement, Bach / Nutcracker Suite, Tchaikovsky * Trepak (Russian Dance) * Tea (Chinese Dance) * Dance of the Sugar-Plum Fairy * Coffee (Arabian Dance) * Dance of the Reed Pipes * Waltz of the Flowers * Nutcracker Overture * Nutcracker March * Chocolate (Spanish Dance) * Symphony No. 9, 4th Movement, Beethoven * Canon In D, Pachelbel * Serenade for Strings, Waltz, Tchaikovsky * Sleeping Beauty Waltz, Op. 66, Tchaikovsky *Swan Lake Waltz, Tchaikovsky *Variations on "Ah vous dirai-je, maman", No. 1, 8 and 11, K265/300e, Mozart *Concerto in F Major RV539, 1st Movement, Vivaldi *The Four Seasons, Winter, RV267, 2nd Movement, Vivaldi Category:Videos